


Stand by Me

by terusan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: Sulu知道Chekov一些小秘密。
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 1





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一篇完成的Chulu，情节狗血逻辑难通，傻白甜到没法再傻白甜了。

1.  
Hikaru Sulu站在幕后与台前的交界处，他穿着笔挺的西装，背着手直立着，等待着前方助理通知他上台。

台前主持人的话筒声努力统领着整个流程，后台却嘈杂得可怕。到处都有工作人员争相奔走，呼喝指令。他不是这次颁奖礼的什么重大人物，也不是获奖者，只是上台同一起颁奖的嘉宾说几句俏皮话，掀开信封，读几个人名，等着对方念冗长的感谢词，然后携手下台。

从影8年来，他离荣誉的领奖台还是相差很远，但Sulu从不着急，他享受于在表演中成长，享受于挑战各种角色，享受于认识不同的人。

他没有兴趣当大人物，他的影迷也都喜欢他亲切有趣，少有尖叫崇拜。

“还有20秒Sir，你就该走了。”Sulu把视线拉回走向自己的助理，“让我检查一下……”

他的助理是个美国籍的俄罗斯小伙子，满头的暗金色卷发和一口无论如何也捋不平的翘舌音。Pavel Chekov当他助理3年了，第1年他们甚至没有讲过话，而当Sulu注意到他并且开始提升他做私人助理的时候，就很难不发现对方的小秘密了。

“话筒OK，信封OK，提词器在右下角13和14座位中间，不过你还记得词的对吧，哦别忘了Sesia女士喜欢看着别人眼睛说话，深呼吸……好了，走吧。”

Chekov语速快得像打机关枪，Sulu翘起嘴角听着他念叨，准备迈步上台——

“等一下等一下！”

他停住脚步，Chekov冲到他面前抬起胳膊轻轻地将一撮微微翘起的发丝收回耳畔后，Sulu可以从他碧色的眼镜里看到自己的剪影。“你看起来很完美Mr. Sulu，”Chekov的大眼睛看着他微笑，“现在去征服世界吧。”

Sulu捏捏他的肩膀，转身走上舞台。

他当然不是去征服世界的，但是Chekov每次都这么说，就好像Sulu是这个世界最厉害的武士或者英雄。

虽然每个助理都会给自己的明星打气，却没有一个人会像Pavel Chekov一样用发光的眼神看着Sulu。

他应该是喜欢我。Sulu闭着眼等着适应台上强烈的灯光，音乐响起，他稳健地迈出自己的步子。

或者至少是崇拜我。

2.

“Hikaru！看这里！”

“这里这里！”

他们困难地穿过人群，Sulu和Chekov紧紧跟着前面开路的壮汉们，Sulu抽空和镜头们招手微笑，Chekov小心地保持着后面的人群和他的距离。

直到他们终于合上了车门，Sulu立刻摊在座椅上，他们为了电影的宣传跑了整整一天，每个人脸上都写着筋疲力尽。

“我恨人类。”Sulu长叹一声，“我想睡觉，不想照相。”

Chekov应了一声，没有接话。Sulu睁眼看他，发现他已经开始看接下来的行程表了。

“你，简直是个工作狂。”Sulu不知道为啥有点不满意，他停顿了一会儿发现Chekov完全没有从平板上抬头的意愿，便眯起眼盯着他，突然身体一横头往Chekov胳膊底下一钻，惹得对方猛地抽了一口气。

“搞什么……Mr. Sulu！”

相比Chekov惊慌的呼唤，Sulu一派安稳地躺在他的腿上，无辜地看着他勾起一边的嘴角，“你可以继续看，我这样比较舒服。”

他没有错过Chekov几乎烧红的耳朵尖，紧紧收着自己快要溢出来的坏笑，Sulu稳如泰山地躺着。可惜Chekov早已没了先前的全神贯注，透亮的眼睛慌乱地到处乱瞟，就是不敢看腿上躺着的人。

“你的手在发抖，”Sulu故意不解地问，“冷？”

Chekov舔舔自己的嘴唇摇了摇头，“我，我很好，”他吞咽了一下，“可能是，嗯，累了。”

“Yeah，”Sulu伸展着自己的胳膊，“很久没见到这种仗势了，我的耳朵边净是Hikaru看这里，看这里看这里看这里，眼睛都要闪瞎了。”

“说明你招人喜欢，”Chekov小声咯咯笑了几下，Sulu跟着笑了起来，两个人的颤动交织在一起，让Sulu感觉异常温暖。

“我们明天还有工作？”Sulu懒洋洋地问。

“你可以睡到自然醒，下午才需要出去。”Chekov点了几下平板，终于低头看着腿上的人：“你还挺得住？”

Sulu闭着眼笑得灿然，“我没事Chekov，就是需要睡一个长长长长——的觉。”

“你知道，你表现得棒极了，”他不用睁眼就知道Chekov又在用那种眼神看他，“我发誓他们都会爱上你的。”

你也爱上我了？Sulu咬住自己的嘴唇不敢张开，害怕自己忍不住问出来。

车停了。酒店外还有一些停留的记者和粉丝，Sulu起身整了整头发，两个人走出了车。闪光灯如约而至，Sulu礼貌地朝他们打招呼准备低调地进酒店。

突然一个不知哪里窜出来的白人男子猛地冲了过来朝他们的方向啐了一口唾沫，保安立刻挡在Sulu的面前，摄像头也转向了不速之客。

“滚出美国！黄种人滚出这里！好莱坞不欢迎你！”白人男子激烈地呼喊着，Sulu皱起眉头，保安的反应很快，将男子推出人群试图将他按倒在地。

“操死你们！举起你们的屁股白人也不愿上！低等人种！”

Sulu的脸色猛地沉了下来，对方肮脏话语中的污蔑让人愤怒，然而当他感到身后的人就要往前窜时还是伸手一拉攥住了Chekov的拳头。

小个儿俄罗斯青年的眼睛因为怒火燃烧着，他紧紧握着拳头，盯着被推出去的男子，仿佛下一秒就要冲上去揍他。

“Pavel，”Sulu低声呼喊着他的名字，“我们走，来吧。”

他拉着Chekov走进酒店，Chekov紧绷着肩膀一言不发地跟着他进了大厅，直到走出电梯来到房门前，Sulu听到他轻轻叹了一口气放松下来，小声说，“我很抱歉。”

他在为之前的冲动道歉，但眼睛里仍然闪烁着不服气的光芒，看得出来还有一肚子的怨气没有出口，而Sulu对此没有意见。

“为什么道歉，你又没有做错事。”

“我……”

“错的是他，不值得我们生气，嘿，”Sulu抽出Chekov口袋里的房卡打开了门，推着他的背往房里一送，自己则倚在门框上，“好好休息，别胡思乱想，明早陪我吃早饭？”

“以为你要睡一个长长长长——的觉？”

“好问题，”Sulu眯起眼思忖了一会，“也许早中饭？”

Chekov点点头，“当然，你也好梦，”Sulu满意地看到他脸上重现了放松又有些羞涩的笑容，“额，Mr. Sulu？”

“Yep？”

Chekov把平板塞进他的手里，嘴咧得更开了一点，“睡前再看看明天访谈的问题？”

Sulu呻吟一声，拍着脑门挪到了隔壁，“我说什么来着！你这个工作狂！”

Chekov的抗议随着关上的门消失了。

3.  
John飞身而下，抄起身边的长棍狠狠击在那人脑后，长棍断裂木屑四处飞溅，刚刚站起来的Chris看了他一眼，眼睛猛地睁大了，“John，身后！”

一个男人扑过来将John撞倒在地，眼看飞船就要坠落，John大吼着，“快去Chris！来不及了！”

Chris看到扭倒在地上的两个人，一咬牙关猛地冲向中心操控室——

“卡！”导演大喊一声，竖起拇指表示通过。

Kirk过去准备拉起躺倒在地的Sulu，“干得漂亮伙计，还有一场就杀青了，你——上帝啊你流血了！来人啊Sulu受伤了！”

他被推开了，卷发的年轻人唰地挤开人群跪在Sulu的身前惊慌失色的叫着，“Hikaru！你哪里受伤了？你流血了！你说话啊！伤到脑袋了么！？”

Sulu呲着牙小心地护着脖子坐起来，“耳朵后面刮到钢板的尖角了，刚才没敢喊停，我没事Chekov，帮忙扶一把。”

“我们需要去医院，”Chekov小心地扶着他另一边胳膊帮他站起来，“撞到头了么？还有哪里难受？站得住么？”

“是的，头晕，如果你不停止发问我可能就要吐了，所以别说话。”Sulu咬着牙关嘶声说，他踉踉跄跄地被几个人扶着走出场外，Chekov紧紧抿着嘴满脸歉疚的跟着他身边。

剧组随场的救护车就在场外停着，一脸臭屁的McCoy医生瞄了几眼血流不止的伤口决定要上医院缝针，“撞得不轻，轻微脑震荡，得去消消毒，上车。”

几个人扶着Sulu上车躺好，McCoy拿着纱布临时给他捂住伤口，Chekov眼睛睁得圆圆的，咬着下嘴唇焦急地在旁边看着，想要开口问又有些畏惧。

Sulu半躺在白床单上，脖子上突然挨了一针疼得嘶起来。

“麻醉剂，帮你放松，舒缓一下有助止血。”McCoy的表情看起来比起想让他止血好像更想帮他放血，Sulu干笑了一下，发现Chekov的眼睛随着McCoy紧张地动来动去，好像在听什么重大发表似的。

“所有无关人员下车！”McCoy看着乱哄哄一堆人大吼一声，Chekov顿了一下准备跟着其他人一起下车，Sulu扬手一拉抓住了他。

“你跟我一起Pavel，”Chekov露出一个小小的笑容，坐在他身边的长凳上，“我还流血么？”

“几乎不了，”Chekov小心地检查着纱布，“还很疼？”

Sulu想摇头但立刻难受地停下了，“只是还有点想吐，你会待在这的对吧？”他模模糊糊地快睡着了，感觉到Chekov握了握他的手说，“Da，一直都在。”

他从鼻腔发出几声低低的笑声，沉沉睡去。

在医院的整个过程对Sulu来说都是模糊的，他大概记得医生给他缝针，嘟嘟囔囔好像很多怨言的样子。然后他又被抬上了哪里开始移动，最后倒在了自己的床上继续沉睡。

直到他再一次醒来，另一个房间有人打电话，还传来厨具互相撞动的声音。

“……Riley真的这么说了？上帝啊……没错他会一定被Spock教授说教到崩溃，他可是逻辑学的双料博士，”他听到Chekov吃吃笑着，愉快的继续交谈，“我知道Nyota，科学年会永远是最棒的，每年的这个时候我就开始期待伏特加倒进酒杯的声音……哦该死别提醒我，我没有喝醉！我是俄罗斯人记得么？……嗯，没错那是你的错觉，”不知道话筒那边的人说了什么，他的声音突然变得迟缓起来，“是，我知道，6点在柏罗拉酒店，嘿，我很……我很抱歉，我真的很想去但是今天这边有突发状况，我可能，额，8点？哦不，算了，Spock教授不会高兴我那时候还要去凑热闹的。”

Sulu抬头看看床头柜上的电子表，5点48分。

“你知道我有多重视年会，我去年下半旬就开始准备课题了，所有的资料都装在我的平板里好随时抽空看看，但是……”他沉默了一会，突然下决心一般长出了一口气，“好的谢谢，视频很好，我迫不及待要分享你们的快乐，替我问候大家……回见。”

餐盘的声音又再一次响起，Sulu连忙闭上了眼睛，等Chekov进屋的时候假装刚刚醒来。

“你醒了？感觉如何？”Chekov看到他醒来松了一口气，“我做了一些三明治如果你想吃的话，医生说一个礼拜以后你才能拆线，但是没有其他问题。”

Sulu唔了一声，摸了摸耳根后面包扎的纱布，感到了麻木的疼痛。“麻醉剂好像还没过劲儿，你给导演打过招呼了？”

“是的，他说会把你的最后一次拍摄轮到下个礼拜，觉得你大概是舍不得离开剧组，”Chekov坐在床尾微笑，他的卷发四处散乱着，似乎之前的状况结束后还没有时间整理过自己的样子。

Sulu默默拿过盘子里的三明治，小口咬着，他不说话，只是耐心地等着。

“额，Mr. Sulu？”Chekov摸着后脖颈开口了，似乎有些不好意思发问，“我想你今晚大概要卧床休息，那个，所以，如果还有别的需要处理的工作……？”

Sulu忍住自己的笑容，放下三明治，“对了，等一下你要开车载我去一个地方，我今晚确实有个约会必须要去。”

Chekov的表情说不上是担心还是失望，但最终担心好像站了上风，他皱着眉头看着Sulu，“医嘱说你今天不能出门了，什么约会，私人的还是工作的？”

“私人的，”Sulu打断他的问话，故意面无表情，“我这会儿还有点手脚发麻，得麻烦你载我去一趟，不会很久。”

Chekov最终点点头，Sulu知道他很懂规矩，不该问的都不问。

十分钟后Sulu坐上车时感觉已经清醒很多了，Chekov有点紧绷地坐在驾驶位上，“去哪？”

他看起来不大高兴，不知道是因为Sulu要强行出来赴约，还是最终没法参加年会。Sulu没有问，只是说，“去滨海大道，你带上平板了么？”

“带是带了……”Chekov皱了皱眉，“不是和工作无关么？”

Sulu耸耸肩，“谁知道呢，走吧。”

他们很快上了滨海大道，Sulu指挥着他左右拐着，然后让他在一个街角停了下来，“到了，下车吧。”

Chekov一头雾水地跟着他下了车，Sulu一窜坐进了驾驶位，拉下车窗递出平板笑眯眯看着他，“柏罗拉酒店就在斜拐角。”

Chekov傻在原地，他无意识地朝着斜拐角望去，“啥……你听到我讲电话了？”

“很不幸地一点也没听懂，”他朝Chekov挤挤眼，“虽然我不懂科学，但是给助理放个小假的权利我还是有的。”

俄罗斯青年的脸上露出了难以言表的表情，看起来想笑又想恼，他舔了舔嘴唇，“Mr. Sulu，我……”

“已经六点二十了，”Sulu点点手表微笑，“你快迟到了，Spock教授不会高兴的，记得么？”

“是的，不，我是说，嗯，谢谢你，我……”

Sulu食指比在嘴唇上，“快去Chekov，享受你的年会，我会回家吃三明治然后好好睡觉，明天打给我？”

Chekov点点头，露出一个几乎可以称得上快乐的羞涩微笑，转头向酒店走去。

“嘿！”Sulu叫住他，Chekov回头看他，“Sir？”

需要我接你回家么？

Sulu咬了咬口腔内壁，最终摆出一口白牙微笑，“你会表现得很出色的，记得不要喝得太醉。”

Chekov弯起翠色的眼睛给了他一个大大的微笑，摆摆手朝酒店跑去。

Sulu叹了一口气，看着他的背影直到消失在拐角。

4.  
飞机在圣地亚哥降落的时候天有点下雨。已经接近午夜，Kirk把Sulu送到酒店，McCoy在楼下等着他出去找乐子。

“你真的不想来么伙计？”Kirk照着镜子捋了捋有点被淋湿的短发，Sulu摇摇头打着哈欠进屋，“不了Jim，我明天还有别的工作，一大早就得出发。”

“你会后悔的。”Kirk眯着眼睛威胁地看他，突然翻出一个假兮兮的笑脸，“看来金色小卷毛把你教育得太好了，”他清了清嗓子尖声说，“Mr. Sulu请不要在第二天有工作的时候出去鬼混！Mr. Sulu请不要酒后驾车！Mr. Sulu……嗷！”

他怪兮兮的说话声在Sulu一脚把他踹出门时变成嚎叫，“快滚蛋Jim Jerk，我要睡觉了。”

Kirk愤恨地朝他做了个鬼脸，手插进裤兜哼着小调下楼了，Sulu翻着白眼进屋冲澡。

说起来他已经有一个多礼拜没有见到Chekov了。电影宣传期结束后他和Kirk还有另外几个人半工半游地在外省参加公益义卖，Sulu的计划是三天后回家，但是活动结束他们又去了亚洲音乐节，正巧碰见一个舞台剧的导演，Sulu从很早以前就对他的舞台剧很有兴趣，于是他们应导演的邀请临时起意飞去另一个州看舞台剧首映。

结果整个旅程持续了快十天，加上有Kirk这个到处发情的人形荷尔蒙，导致本来松弛的旅行变得格外得高昂……而且疲惫。

Sulu洗完澡就立刻躺倒在床上，迷糊着拿起手机才发现四个小时之前Chekov给他发了邮件。

  
_Mr. Sulu，我明天会去机场接你，行程单附在邮件里了，你看过如果有什么问题就打给我，我会及时作调整。旅途是否顺利？希望你玩儿得愉快。_

  
后面附着个扬起嘴角的笑脸。

Sulu闷在被子里低低笑了起来，胸前发出轻微的刺痛，忍不住在床上蜷缩起来。他想念Chekov，想念卷发的白肤青年伸出纤长的手臂却用宽阔的肩膀有力地举起他们的行李时的样子，想念他激动时到处乱蹦的卷毛和不小心浮现的卷舌音，想念他机灵地挡在自己身后紧紧抿着嘴的样子。

Sulu长长地出了一口气，手指无意识地搓弄着手机屏幕，心不在焉的胡思乱想着，突然电话里一声“hello？”吓得他差点蹦起来。

他迟疑了一秒才发现自己不小心按到了通讯人的拨打键，而那边睡意朦胧的声音正是Chekov本人。

“啊，抱歉Chekov，我正在看你的邮件，不是故意的……”

“Hikaru？”Chekov听起来清醒了一点，但是还是有点朦胧，“出什么事了么？需要我做什么？”

Sulu愿意付出一整个假期再一次听他这么放松的时候叫自己名字的声音，“不不不，没事，我不小心拨给你了，别起来，没有什么事情。”

“哦……”Chekov打了个哈欠，“你看了邮件？到酒店了？”

“已经躺下了，刚刚看到，抱歉，吵醒你了。”

他听见Chekov的轻笑声，“没问题Hikaru，任何时候都行。”

“这真好，”Sulu叹了一口气，“我是说听到你的声音，让我安心。”

“这是我的工作，Boss，”Chekov的声音里带着不可忽略的戏谑，紧接着又打了个哈欠，这回Sulu也跟着一起打哈欠了，“有什么特殊的要求么？我是说明天的工作。”

“不，”Sulu闭起眼睛，“你一向周到，比我更了解我。”

“我们才认识彼此2年多，”Chekov的声音里带着别说傻话的腔调，但是Sulu打赌他很高兴，“我甚至不知道你的中间名。”

Sulu哼笑了一声，“那是因为我没有亲爱的朋友，以为你知道我是亚洲人。”

“哇哦那可是个大秘密，”Chekov听起来像是快睡着了，笑声融进了睡梦的哼唧里，“神秘地就好像谁也不知道你生理性厌恶Harrison一样。”

“我不厌恶他！”Sulu几乎像是大声咕哝地叫了一声，“我可能会对他好点，如果他不是……随便吧，去睡觉Chekov，我们明天见。”

Chekov像是叹气一般呼出一口气，Sulu猜是因为自己终于要放过他了而松了一口气，他轻声说晚安Sir的时候Sulu有点不太高兴，但还是很快回了晚安。

合上电话他撅着嘴想了一会他的名字到底是哪里有问题，然后他决定放过Chekov，如果Chekov了解他，就会知道即使用好几年的时间，他也要等到Chekov再也不叫他Sir的时候。

雨声很快就带着他沉沉入睡。

5.（上）  
他们惹上麻烦了。事实上是Sulu惹上麻烦了。

当Jim Kirk给他打电话的时候其实已经有些晚了，“你不该去招惹她Sulu，Coral Marcus不是你想象得那么简单。”

“我没有去招惹她，”Sulu瞪着眼感到莫名其妙，“我们只是私下吃个饭而已。”

“私下吃公饭哈？”

“公司的策略你比我清楚，彼此获利逢场作戏而已。”虽然你很有可能假戏真做。

“即使你假戏真做也无所谓Sulu，”Kirk好像听得出他没出口的话，“不过现在所有的杂志小报上都有你俩挽着胳膊的画面，这就不一样了。”

“你到底什么意思？”

“意思就是你的小卷毛太不会干活了，连这种事情都不事先做好调查，虽然我估计也不是他能决定的。”

“Jim Kirk，”Sulu深吸一口气，“你要么闭嘴要么说重点。”

“冷静伙计，”Kirk轻笑了一声，“Coral的父亲是标准的保守做派，对他女儿有这个世界上最不正常的保护欲，顺便说一句他家和不知道哪个国家的黑手党关系不错。所以如果你敢夜里挽着他女儿上街又不娶她的话，你。就。惨。了。”

Sulu有点吃惊的消化了一会儿，“哇哦，Jim·睡遍全球·Kirk，你被他怎么了？”

“要知道我只是想亲她一下胳膊差点被弄断……嘿！我是在警告你！”

“我知道我知道，”Sulu咬住嘴唇忍住不笑，“谢谢Jim，我会注意的。”

他挂掉电话握住手机思忖了一会，觉得还是跟Chekov商量一下的好。

下午的萨西亚大道阳光有些晃眼，Sulu望了望还在街角排队买咖啡的Chekov，忍不住打量起他暗金色卷发在阳光下闪闪发亮的样子，Chekov无意识点着脚，同样卷曲的眼睫毛投下阴影，嘴唇微微撅起来——虽然他打死也不肯承认自己会撅嘴——无聊地等着前面的人取自己的饮品。

他简直可爱得性感，Sulu将眼神向下延伸到他的腰线和胯部相接的地方，忍不住要抱怨T恤长的不合法。他发誓没有悄悄打量过Chekov换衣服时露出的腰线，还有奶白色的皮肤上浮现的小雀斑，几乎算得上结实的腹肌……

耶稣圣母玛利亚啊，我真是糟糕透顶。

直到他猛地向后倒去才醒悟到是有人从后面用力勒住了他的脖子。

“What the……放开！”他伸手抓住了勒住自己脖子的手臂——粗得吓人——然而他根本没有机会反抗就被狠狠踹了膝盖，跪倒之前被身后的壮汉拖着拽上了旁边的车。

“救……”他几乎被勒得喘不过气，在对方放开他的同时一把冰凉的匕首比在他的脖间，“哦，”Sulu僵在原地咳嗽了几声，“嘿伙计们，别这样，我们能聊聊……”

“闭嘴。”匕首紧了一下。

“喔喔喔，”他连忙举起双手，“我闭嘴，聊天可以等。”

看来Kirk说的没错，他遇到大麻烦了，他希望对方能讲点理如果他态度好的话……

“Hikaru!”车门关上之前一只手把住了车门，“你们想干什么放他下来混蛋！”

天啊他怎么忘了Chekov……好吧和善计划看来行不通了。

“我会报警的不管你们是谁——该死放开我！”

Sulu不是没有预感到他们会把Chekov一起抓上来。

他忍不住朝对方皱眉头，“你该死的在干嘛！现在好了没人能找到我们了！”

“我不知道他们会把我一起抓上来……”

“告诉我你报警了。”

“我没有时间……”

“Chekov！”

“我很担心你！”

“我知道！但是……”

“闭嘴。”壮汉粗声粗气地吼了一声。

“好的。”他俩异口同声地乖乖回答。

“所以，你就是跟我女儿挽着手上街的那个家伙？”

一个又瘦又小的中年男子面无表情地看着Sulu，我甚至能把他揍飞，Sulu想，只要他身边没有那几个彪形大汉。

“是的，”Sulu试着用最冷静的态度回答，“我想你可能对我们的关系有点误会先生，其实……”

“其实你不想负责。”男人冷冷抬眼看他，Sulu咽了咽，试着用眼神传递自己的真诚不过有些失败。

“事实上我们确实是朋友，但是除了私下吃过饭还挽过胳膊，我保证绝没有对Coral……我是说Marcus小姐做出任何不合适的事情。”

“你不觉得如果你做了就已经太晚了么？”

“我……”

“我这个人不喜欢拖拖拉拉，所以，你是想要经受我的考验做她的男朋友，或者，”Marcus先生从上到下划了他一眼，“我会让你的小朋友知道下一次什么人该碰什么人不该碰。”

对方语气中的含义让Sulu整个打了个寒颤，他试着组织语言说服对方，最好既能不伤害他的“小朋友”，又能让对方放了他们。

“你瞧……”

“他们一起吃饭只是为了工作。”

他微弱的话语被身后绑着的Chekov怒气冲冲的声音完全挡住了，“这只是日常工作的一部分，为什么你不向你的女儿问清楚呢？他们之前甚至都不认识！”

“这是谁？”干瘦的男子抬起头来看向自己身边的保镖，那保镖在他耳边低语了几声，他竟然轻声笑了起来。

“亚洲人，下一次雇保镖记得要雇个比你高的。”

“嘿！我们在谈我的问题，别扯到他！”

“我不是他的保镖！”

他俩同时大吼了起来，Sulu气不打一处来，难道Chekov看不出来他不吭声才是最好的选择么？

“他说的没错，他不是我的保镖，如果你想解决问题就冲我来，这孩子不是你要找的人。”

但是Marcus此刻已经转身绕到了Chekov那一边，Sulu发誓听到了刀身划出刀鞘的声音，这让他瞬间脑袋一片空白。

“你刚才说什么？工作？你是在告诉我，你身后的那个人，利用了我的女儿么？”

“我没有这么说，”Chekov紧紧咬住牙关嘶声回答，“我是说，他们吃饭只是为了工作，而且是得到双方同意的，Mr. Sulu绝不会做任何出格的事情。”

“我只是听到了我该听到的，像是，不负责任和利用之类的，”男子来回踱步，“所以你觉得他不该受到惩罚？”

空气几近凝固了一会儿，然后Sulu听到Chekov坚定的声音，“他的工作是我安排的，如果你想惩罚谁，我才是你要找的人。”

他的话语像原子弹一般投在Sulu的心口炸开。

“不不不不不不！Chekov你给我该死的闭嘴！Marcus先生！Marcus先生请不要听他胡言乱语！我才是牵你女儿胳膊的人！你应该跟我谈！”

他猛烈地挣扎，然而Chekov纹丝不动地站在原地，这让Sulu的心慌得快要裂开了。

“这倒是个公平的提议。”中年男人终于开口了，他完全无视Sulu的话，只是紧紧盯着Chekov。

“我只是实话实说先生，”Chekov低沉地回答，“虽然我不认为对于我们有任何公平可言，但很显然你认为只有伤害别人才能补偿自己。”

Marcus哼笑了一声，手中的利刃滑过指尖。

“谁给你的胆量这么跟我说话，孩子。”

中年人冰凉凉的声音散播在空气中，他的声音仿佛是一把冰凉的尖刀，会随时刺进Chekov的心脏。

“他跟这件事一点关系也没有Marcus先生！你不能……”

“如果你不想他脖子上开个口就闭嘴。”

Sulu紧紧咬住自己的下唇，请你，他想，求你了上帝，求你别伤害他。

“Жизнь и смерть лежит на коленях бога。”Chekov低低说，Sulu知道Chekov只会在触及底线的时候说俄语，虽然不明白是什么意思，但从他语气中的倔强和怒火可以听出，Chekov绝不可能服软。

然而Marcus竟熟练地接了一句俄语。

“русский？”

“да。”Chekov愣了几秒回答。

_他家和黑手党有牵连。_

照眼下的情景Sulu猜八九不离十是和俄罗斯的黑手党有关系。事情突然变得微妙起来，Chekov和Marcus突然用俄语交谈，Sulu则一头雾水地站在原地，他试着插话不过显然那两个回到家乡语言的人完全地忽视了他。

Chekov听起来有点激动，他语速飞快卷翘的音节好像飞出去的子弹，直到他不知道说了一段什么长长的话，Marcus沉默了一会，突然转回了英文，“我喜欢你的勇气孩子，鲍尔沙克，去我车上拿瓶伏特加。”

伏特加？

另一个保镖模样的人走过来松开绑住他们手腕的绳索，Sulu还没来得及站稳就被人从背面扣住双手，而Chekov则走到了Marcus的身边，他给了Sulu一个抱歉的眼神，在一群大汉中站得笔直。

“你在干什么Chekov？”Sulu瞪着眼看他，“怎么……你们刚都在说什么？”

“没事Hikaru，我等一下再跟你解释……”

“你答应了他什么？你不要胡来！”

Chekov朝他不太完整地笑了一下，“再等一下我们就能走了。”

拿酒的保镖回到屋子，一瓶完整的伏特加哐地放在了桌上。

“你有半分钟时间，喝干净，就放你们走。”

当Sulu还在发愣的时候Chekov已经伸手打开了酒瓶盖。

“什么……不！Chekov你不能！别相信他们，停下！你不想活了么！”

Chekov看了他一眼，嘴角向上弯起，“我是俄罗斯人记得么。”

他举起圆柱状的瓶子，仰头像喝水一样开始吞咽透明的酒精。

Sulu试着挣脱，“Chekov，Pavel停下，停下，看着我，我们还有别的办法，你别伤害自己，我不允许你伤害自己！”

酒很快下去了一半，Chekov移开酒瓶喘着粗气，他抹了抹嘴唇，Marcus看着手表，“还有十五秒。”

Chekov晃了一下，又举起瓶子开始往嘴里灌酒。

“Fuck！”Sulu急得眼睛都红了，Chekov显然有些力不从心了，他勉强又喝了几口，举着瓶子的双手已经开始发抖。

“还有五秒，”Marcus看了看表，他的脸上毫无怜悯之意，“小子，你还欠火候。”

“还没……”Chekov紧紧握住酒瓶，“我能做到。”

Sulu脑袋嗡地响了一声，他不顾一切地挣脱开身后的桎梏，腕骨发出不详的声音。但他只是毫不犹豫地猛地冲过去撞开Marcus，一把抢过Chekov手里的酒瓶甩手扔在地上。

几个人都呆住了，Chekov已经站不住跪在了地上咳嗽起来，Sulu当机立断将手指伸进他嗓子深处，“吐出来！快点！吐出来！”

直到Chekov几乎把胃液都吐出来，Sulu才发现Marcus已经带着他的人走了，他自己的手机被扔在地上。Sulu捡起来颤抖着点开屏幕，确定了地址后立刻打了急救电话。

Chekov倒在墙边难受地喘着气，Sulu靠过去把他抱在怀里，嘴巴贴在他的头顶，“没事了，我打电话叫救护车了，坚持住Pavel。”

“我感觉……不太好……”Chekov一边说话一边有些痉挛地蜷缩在他怀里。

“我知道，我知道宝贝，很抱歉你遭遇这些，再忍耐一下好么？”Sulu轻抚着他的后背，希望能借此抚慰他的痛苦。

“你是对的……”Chekov又干呕了两下，“我该先报警的……”

Sulu使劲摇头，“你很勇敢Pavel，你是我的英雄。”

Chekov发出咕噜噜的声音，似乎是想笑，又似乎是昏睡过去，Sulu紧紧抱着他，一下又一下地拍着他的后背。

“我很抱歉Sulu，”医院过道冰凉的长凳上坐着两个人，Sulu低着头摸着自己包扎好的手腕，对身边长卷发女子的话毫无反应，“公司会对所有的事情负责，你和Chekov只要安心养伤就好，”她看看仍然没有动静的Sulu，“如果你需要的话我会和Carol谈谈，她已经答应可以出来做声明……”

“没有必要Janice，”Sulu终于开口，“这本来就是私人问题，没必要拿到台面上解决。公司的立场我可以理解，我只希望这不会影响到Chekov的工作。”

“这是当然，毕竟Chekov身为助理只是辅助你的工作，这件事应该是作为经纪人的我的失误。”Janice看起来像是松了一口气同时更加抱歉地说，“如果你有任何需要我们做的，你或者Chekov，什么都行。”

Sulu摇摇头，仍然不肯抬头看她。

“这会儿可能需要你去见一下那些记者，他们不知道从哪里得来的消息现在都围在医院外……”

“我说我不会追究但是Janice，”Sulu缓缓抬起头，“除非Chekov醒来并且开始好转，否则我哪里也不去。”

Janice看了他一会，最终摊了摊手，“我大概猜到了。”

Chekov静静躺在床上输液，Sulu在床边的椅子上坐下，眼睛无意识地瞪着床那边哔哔作响的装置。医生说他没有大问题，食道和胃部有点烧伤，因为大部分酒精都被吐了出来，Chekov不会酩酊大醉到下个礼拜。

但他还是需要睡眠来恢复，Sulu皱着眉看着陷入沉睡的Chekov，不知道他在睡梦中是否也感觉得到身体上的痛苦。

被捡回来的Chekov的手机突然在桌上响起，屏幕上闪烁着Uhura。Sulu挂断了电话，但很快对方又再一次打了过来，他只得走出病房来到公共区接电话。

“你好……”

“你带着文献私奔了么？Riley已经开始薅自己为数不多的头发了……”对面的女声欢快地说，但她很快就反应过来对方不是她要找的人，“哦抱歉，我打错电话了么？Chekov在么？”

“他在，他……”Sulu看了看紧闭的病房，“他受伤了，现在在医院睡着。”

“受伤了？你说受伤了是什么意思？他还好么？”对方的声音立刻紧张了起来。

“他没事，不是大问题只是需要几天治疗，不抱歉恐怕你不能来看他……是的，我会一直留在这里陪着他。”Sulu点点头，“等他醒了我会告诉他你打过电话，但恐怕今晚他帮不上忙了。”

“你一定就是Hikaru吧？”Uhura的声音听起来怪怪的，Sulu没有想太多，只是表示了肯定。“谢谢你陪着他，他会很高兴的，请好好照顾他。”

“我会的。”Sulu回答。

浅蓝色的勿忘我在病床边的床头柜上静静地绽放着，Chekov醒来的时候阳光正透过玻璃窗洒进房间。

Sulu在他醒来后几分钟走进屋子，手里捧着午餐。当他看到床上的俄罗斯青年睡眼惺忪地看着他时终于露出了笑容。

“欢迎回来，”Sulu把午餐放在桌子上，“感觉怎么样？”

“暂时还没什么感觉，”Chekov嘟囔着，然后他想起来了，“我的老天爷，我喝了一整瓶伏特加！”

Sulu耸耸肩，“几乎四分之三你这傻瓜，你觉得自己的身体是什么做的？酒桶么？”

“mama知道会杀掉我的，”Chekov呻吟起来，“上帝啊我现在能感觉到了，我的头好像被人用铁锤砸过，胸口好像着火了一样，酒醒之前我可能会先杀掉自己。”

“而我会阻止你和你妈妈伤害我的助理，”Sulu勾起一边的嘴角，很高兴看到Chekov还这么有精神。“你女朋友给你打电话，问你是不是带着材料私奔了。”

Chekov仰着脸瞪圆了眼看着他，Sulu咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出来，想着就这么低头亲下去会不会让他玻璃珠般的眼睛睁得更圆。“电话上写着Uhura。”

“哦，”Chekov眨眨眼睛，耳朵尖几乎是立刻红了起来“哦哦，是Nyota，我是说，她不是，无论她跟你说了什么，请别当真，我们只是大学时期的朋友。”

看来这个Nyota知道Chekov的小秘密。Sulu摸了摸下巴，“我告诉她你喝得太多进了医院，她听起来好像想冲过来踢你的屁股。”

Chekov一脸绝望地看着他，“你这么说了？她很生气？боже мой她绝对会来踢我的屁股的，她最恨不爱护自己的人了，你为什么要告诉她……”

“所以你也知道自己不爱护自己了？”

“我……”Chekov眯起眼睛，“等会，你没有这么对她说是吧？……为什么你知道她会怎么说？”

Sulu勾起嘴角，“洞察人心是我的生存技能。放心，我不会那么对她说的，再怎么说你也是为了保护我喝到受伤，我当然会在你女朋友面前维护你的形象。”

“她不是我女朋友！”Chekov几乎要尖叫了，Sulu终于大笑起来，“她什么也没说Chekov，别害怕。”

“现在我想踢你的屁股了。”床上的人双手交叉在胸前恼火地看着他，但他很快垂下眼睛叹了口气，“但首先我该为这件事道歉，我没有做好我的工作。”

“我这两天已经听道歉听得够多了，所以我不打算跟你道歉让你卷入这场事故里，”Sulu仍然弯着嘴角看着他，“但我打算谢谢你Pavel，谢谢你没有抛下我，谢谢你为我辩护，谢谢你，大无畏地当我的英雄。”

Chekov咬着嘴唇傻乎乎地看了他一会，表情介于想翻个白眼和快乐得快要笑出声之间，“看看我，冲动得像只狗熊，喝酒喝到昏倒，还被人当做英雄。”

Sulu弓起两只手爪嗷呜了一声，“狗熊英雄听起来怎么样？”

Chekov一边试着不笑出来一边伸腿踹他。

6.  
Hikaru Sulu郁闷地坐在剧场的凳子上咬指甲。

他最近不太高兴，这跟一周前他刚刚接到的工作有关系。工作很好没有任何问题，但是他加入之前可没有听说Harrison也会在。

忍耐，Mr. Sulu。Chekov的手指在资料和平板间疯狂的移动，你们甚至没有对手戏。

Sulu阴沉着脸耸耸肩，Chekov叹口气，如果你需要，我可以去跟剧组谈谈把你们在剧场排演的时间尽量错开。

没有必要，Sulu摇摇头悄声嘟囔，最多就是两个礼拜，只要他别来招惹你就行了。

Chekov从电话上抬头，啥？

没事Chekov，Sulu这回大声了，我不会拿我的乐谱揍他的。

他这回有一段拿着乐谱的即兴演唱。

听起来像是抱怨。Chekov瞄了他一眼，但没有多说，你会没事的Hikaru，别让他影响你的发挥，你唱得很棒。

Sulu顿时心情好了很多。

好心情一直持续到他彩排完看到来接他的Chekov和Harrison站在一起聊天。

“我对俄罗斯的文化很有兴趣，”他听到Harrison这么说，“你一定得多告诉我一点。”

而Chekov看起来很放松，“当然可以。”

Harrison是怎么知道Chekov的弱点是疯狂地热爱俄罗斯的一切？

“我们该走了。”他试着用最正常的态度走过去说。

“Mr. Sulu，”Harrison用一种让Sulu及其不爽的语气开口，好像他才是来捣乱的人，“有兴趣和我们一起聊聊俄罗斯的历史？”

虽然他的表情看起来完全是一副“反正你也不懂”的样子。

Sulu嘴角一抽正要开口，Chekov一扯他衣服对Harrison礼貌点点头，“我们还有别的工作，下次见Mr. Harrison。”

Sulu发誓Harrison笑起来时脸上的褶子可以夹一排光盘。

他们走出Harrison的视听范围时Chekov有点心虚地开口，“他就站在我旁边打招呼，我只好跟他聊了一会。”

“哦是么只聊了一会就聊到你心爱的俄罗斯了？”Sulu脱口而出的恶意让Chekov的表情僵住了。

“我是说……”Sulu狠狠咬了一下自己嘴唇的内侧，“Harrison这个人表里不一，他总是会说些好听的话讨巧别人，而你该提防他一些。”

“我们只是随便说了两句话，我知道你不喜欢他Hikaru，”Chekov有点恼火地挥了挥手，“但你太敏感了，如果你担心我不小心向他泄露了什么关于你的事儿……”

“我不是这个意思！我只是担心你！”

“那么你就应该停止把我当做孩子看！”这回Chekov看起来有点受伤，“如果我哪里做的让你觉得我不够专业，我可以改正。”

他有些委屈的样子让Sulu想要出口的话立刻被自责湮灭，“抱歉Pavel，我不是那个意思……我不该这么说。”

“我也不该跟你争执，”Chekov嘟囔着，“跟你说话总让我觉得自己像个小孩。”

那很好啊，Sulu很想这么说，但是他不愿再和Chekov争辩所以只是捏了捏他的肩膀，而Chekov咬着嘴唇冲他送出一个微笑。

Sulu以为关于Harrison的小插曲很快就会翻页。但是很显然上帝不打算这么轻易放过他，或者说是Harrison不打算这么轻易地放过他。

一开始他只是偶尔跟Chekov站在一起聊天，很快Sulu就发现Harrison越来越多的出现在他们的周围。

只要Sulu今天有彩排计划，无论Harrison有没有自己的戏份几乎都会到场，然后寻找机会装作不经意地和Chekov搭话。最令人气愤的是，Chekov对Harrison不怀好意的眼神毫无察觉。

“他说他觉得你演得很棒，所以想观摩你的演出。”Chekov耸耸肩说。

这简直是Sulu听过的最可笑的理由，“而你相信了？”

“你演得是很好Hikaru，为什么你就不能干脆当真呢？”Chekov毫不掩饰话语中的骄傲，Sulu张了张嘴试着不要太得意。“我……好吧，你赢了。”

Chekov总有办法让他闭嘴，不是么？

但他压抑的怒火也会在下一次看到Harrison试图靠近Chekov时重新点燃，最后当他看到Harrison试图碰触Chekov的时候，Sulu终于爆发了。

“你的肩膀很直，”Harrison的声音里有一种自以为是的音韵，好像他觉得他把那几个字儿念得像波浪一样卷就可以成功地引起Chekov的注意一样。

然后他的手就自然地放在了Chekov的肩上，Chekov毫无自觉地朝自己的肩膀看去，而Harrison的手在装模作样地量了几下之后顺势向下一划来到了他的腰间，“而且身材的比例很好，嘿，你有多重？我发誓我能把你举起来要不要试试……”

在Chekov犹豫地说出那个不字之前Sulu已经大步走过来打掉了Harrison的手。

“Ouch！”Sulu和Harrison面对面站着彼此怒视着对方，Harrison高傲地看着他，“为什么你总是这么粗鲁地打断我们的谈话Sulu？”

“你知道这是为什么Harrison，你才是那个无礼的人。”Sulu皱着眉瞪着他，Harrison不屑地喷着鼻息，“你是什么Sulu？Chekov的监护人？还是世界秩序的维护者？Chekov有自己的判断能力，而且我和Chekov聊天到底关你什么事？”

“他在工作时间属于我的管理范围，我知道你打得什么主意Harrison，你为什么不干脆走开然后再也不出现呢？”

Harrison冷笑一声，“你老板管得挺严Chekov，听起来倒像个称职的奴隶主，如果你觉得他不尊重你的能力，我很乐意帮忙给你一份有价值的工作。”

“听着，他不被允许辞职或者为你工作，而如果你闭不上你的嘴，”Sulu紧紧咬着牙嘶声说着，“我也很乐意帮忙Harrison。”

“不被允许，”Harrison讽刺地学他说话，“你还真喜欢帮别人拿主意，袋鼠妈妈。”

“那麻烦你离我的育儿袋远点。”Sulu嘶嘶着说。

当Chekov在他背后冷冷地开口说话时他终于意识到自己说了些什么，“无论我是否在工作时间有人身自由，都可以在工作时间外讨论。现在请帮个忙，你们是公众人物所以最好在工作时间专业一点先生们。”

老天爷啊，我搞砸了。Sulu转头看向Chekov，可惜对方根本没有任何意愿与他对视。他的嘴角紧紧抿着，脸上没有表情。

Chekov生气了。

Harrison耸耸肩识相地离开了，Sulu却根本无心在乎。他试图跟Chekov说话，但Chekov只是将车钥匙和提包塞进他的手里，“我恐怕你今天得自己开车了Mr. Sulu。”

“你去哪？”Sulu有点慌张地看着他，Chekov终于看了他一眼，实际上更像是一记瞪视，“今天的工作基本结束了，我要求早退Mr. Sulu，如果我还有这点自由的话。”

“你当然有，听我说Chekov，我……”

“谢谢你Sir，我们明天见。”

他大步离开了剧场，Sulu站在原地只想砸自己的脑袋。

他明明知道Chekov最不喜欢别人把他当做孩子看待……而Harrison在一旁添油加醋只是让情况变得更糟。

Sulu垮下肩膀长叹了一口气，为自己的失控懊丧不已。

他在Chekov的房间门口徘徊着，这几个小时他发了好几封短信，但是Chekov一封也没有回复他。Sulu甚至不知道Chekov是否已经回到自己的房间。

他几次抬起手，但是都没有勇气敲下去。Sulu和Chekov两个人从未吵过架，工作上的争执也没有带进过私人时间。更何况Chekov一直都很尊重Sulu的意见，而Sulu自己——他转过身靠在房门上伸手盖住脸使劲擦了几下，看在上帝的份儿上，他几乎从认识Chekov起就喜欢上了他，他甚至觉得自己不可能对Chekov说出一句狠话。

所以Sulu现在完全没了主意，如果Chekov还在生气——很显然是的——如果道歉没有用，如果他真的听进了Harrison的话……Sulu对自己该说些什么毫无主意。

他们之间Chekov一直是主动的一方，工作性质决定了Chekov一直在说，而Sulu一直在听。Sulu贪婪地汲取着他所有的热情和能量，免费享用他付出的一切。而现在该是Sulu抛弃不安和怯懦的时候了，告诉Chekov他真心的想法，Sulu又开始紧张地啃指甲，即使赌上失去一切的危险……

门突然从里面被打开了，Sulu惊叫了一声毫无防备地后倒去，和屋内的人撞在一块。

“怎么回事……”Chekov摸着撞到的脑袋，“你在我门口干嘛？”

“哦，额，抱歉，嗨Chekov，”Sulu揉着自己后脑勺站好，“我来，嗯……道歉？”

他做好了被当面甩上门的准备。

Chekov抬起眉毛看他，额头上出现几条细微的抬头纹，他的表情看起来有点复杂，半响才说，“也许你想进来？”

“当然！我是说，”Sulu不好意思地摸着后颈，“谢谢。”

屋里一片漆黑，Chekov打开走廊的灯，走到窗边坐在高脚凳上。窗户大开着，半掩的纱帘被轻轻吹起，他应该刚刚就是坐在这里，Sulu看到窗边的桌台上摆着一杯乘着酒的玻璃杯。

“你正要出去？”Sulu靠在窗台的栏杆上，“我打扰你了？”

“想出去走走，”Chekov耸耸肩，“你没必要特地来道歉，而我也不该那么冲动地发脾气，”他低垂着头解释着，仿佛仍然对Sulu今天的表现感到不能理解，“我猜我是被你们的争论影响到了，我是你的助理Hikaru，我不想被你看做到哪里都需要保护的……孩子，或者当个无能的下属。”

他垂头丧气的样子看起来像是某种受伤的小动物，Sulu摇摇头甩掉想冲过去抱住他的冲动，“我从没这么想过你，我保证Pavel，我只是……我很抱歉，这都是因为我自己的缘故。”

他的保证让Chekov看起来放松了一点，“是因为Harrison？我从没见过你这么生气，我不知道Harrison会对你产生这么大的影响。”

“并不仅仅因为Harrison，”Sulu靠过去了一点，Chekov咬着下唇抬头看着他，“不论今天站在那里的是谁我都会生气，但是我希望你没把他的话当真，我根本没想无礼的使唤你或是看低你，你……你没有当真吧？”

Chekov的沉默让他心慌，Sulu有点结巴地试图解释，“听着，我从来没有怀疑过你的能力，正相反你，你那么聪明，我甚至觉得你来当我的助理只是在屈才自己。Janice相信你到都快要把经纪人的头衔让给你了，而你真正喜欢的其实是应用科学……我不知道你做这一行的理由Chekov，但我认识你两年了，”Sulu咽了咽，“我……我关心你，所以我昏了头才会那样说话。”

气氛因为Sulu的告白突然变得有点暧昧了起来，Sulu看着窗外不敢看俄裔青年的反应，但Chekov没有嘲笑他或是退缩，他起身跟他并肩站在一起，“我知道，”他轻轻地说，“我知道Hikaru，我没有当真，我只是，害怕那是真的，但我心里知道你不会是这么想的，就因为你是我见过的最好的人。”

灯光在屋内略显昏暗，而窗外的星光在纱帘掀起时倒影在Chekov透明的眼睛里，就好像他的眼睛里有整个星空。

他们靠的那么近，胳膊都擦在一起，Sulu能闻见Chekov身上有淡淡的香波味和酒味。他抑制不住伸出手去捧住了他的脸，Chekov的眼睛猛地睁圆了，但Sulu闭上了眼睛，他靠过去吻住了Chekov。

虽然只是单纯的碰触，Sulu却融化在了这个吻里。他想象了无数次和Chekov亲吻的样子，没有一次想象能比得上梦想变成现实。

Chekov紧张地抓住了他的胳膊，Sulu的手向上伸进他的头发，他柔软而卷翘的暗金色头发……

然后Chekov猛地推开了他。Sulu眨眨眼看着他，他没有看到惊喜，却在Chekov的眼中看到了惊恐和不解。

“你在干什么？”Chekov问，声音微微有些颤抖。

“Pavel，你听我说……”

“不Hikaru，你根本不知道自己在干什么，”Chekov向后撤了几步，“你不该吻我，你糊涂了。”

Sulu的心掉进了冰窟，“我喜欢你Pavel，我以为你……”

“别说了！”Chekov喝住了他，Sulu僵在原地，“我说过你糊涂了，你最好回去想清楚，行么，现在就走。”

搞什么鬼，Sulu想要伸手拉住他，然而Chekov几乎像被电触了一样猛地倒退了几步，“现在就离开，请你！”

屋里的空气像瞬间降到了零度，他们沉默了一会，而Chekov恐惧的眼神刺进了Sulu的心里。“好，没问题，”Sulu听到自己说，“我现在就走。”

直到他走出房间，大门关上的声音响起时，他才从嗡嗡作响的脑子里听到一个声音。

你赌输了。

7\. （上）  
室内的排练和外面酷热的天气几乎一样难熬。

彩排到了最后阶段，导演对每一个人的要求都变得异常苛刻，每一天彩排的时间经常会超过十二个小时。

Sulu躺在角落的椅子上打盹，等着下一幕的上场。他今天已经在剧场待了整整九个小时了，现在他困得站着都能睡着。

但他还是尽量一直留在剧场里，留在有人说话的地方，看其他演员在舞台上一遍遍走场。

他待在自己的房间睡不着。

而且他也不知道该用什么表情面对Chekov，而从几乎不主动露面的Chekov来看，他也不知道该怎么面对Sulu。

他们像高中生一样假装什么事儿也没发生地躲着对方好几天了。剧组的工作到了最忙的时间，除了回酒店睡觉Sulu几乎没有离开剧场。

他不知道Chekov一大早有没有来敲他的门，在他被Chekov请出房门在床上翻覆了四个小时后，他最终起身拿起车钥匙，天微微亮就开车到了剧场。

接下来的几天Sulu都是天不亮就出门，夜深了才回来。酒店安静的房间让他难以入眠，而一想到墙那边的人不知道在做什么，在想什么，是不是也辗转难眠，他就难受得恨不得立刻从这里逃离。

Sulu对他们以后怎么相处一点头绪都没有。也许最好的结局就是他们默默将这件事情遗忘，然后他们还能恢复成像平时一样，他们还是演员和助理，他们还是彼此关心的朋友……

或者他们不能。Sulu冷笑了一声，他骗谁呢，Chekov根本不喜欢他，他对Sulu的关心和敬仰，都是出于他是一个敬业的助理，一个对工作热诚的年轻人。其余的一切，只是Sulu自己的幻想罢了。

更可悲的是直到幻想被戳破的那一刻他才知道，真正沦陷的那个人只有他自己。

整件事情变成了一团乱麻，而Sulu此刻只想把自己淹死进工作里，拒绝思考其他问题。

“第二十三幕！Beta组演员准备！”副导演举着扩音器喊到，Sulu起身伸手抹了抹脸，准备上场。

“辛苦了，干得好伙计们，走吧，都回去休息，我们明天还要继续。”导演在空中拍手，beta组的彩排结束后已经是半夜了，Sulu困顿得几乎没法回到酒店，也许他可以搭别人的车。

“Sulu，”导演的手落在了他的肩膀上，“你怎么样，休息得不好？今天的状态有点恍惚啊？”

Sulu舔了舔嘴唇，“抱歉，我确实休息的不是很好，我会注意调整状态。”

“没问题年轻人，”导演大度的拍拍他，“只是需要集中点注意力，歌唱得很好，但要注意保养嗓子。”

Sulu点点头，他沉默地走向停车场，心里忍不住对自己生气。无论如何他是一个专业的演员，不应该因为私人的问题影响他工作的态度。

我真的需要睡一个好觉。他开车回酒店的路上这么告诉自己，好好休息，努力工作，然后忘记这一切……一切回复平常。

当他打开房间的灯时注意到桌上子摆着一盒喉糖和一个坐着睡觉时保护脖子的后颈枕。一张便签摆在物品下面。

_你会需要这些的。注意休息。_

Chekov完全没在帮忙。

Sulu瞪着那几样东西，最终一咬牙，转身拿出旅行包。当他带着行李重新坐回车里，很长一段时间他只是坐在驾驶位握着手机发呆。最终，他滑开屏幕给Chekov发了一封信息。

_我搬去剧组住一段时间，等排练结束后通知你。_

通知Chekov什么，他还没想好，也许那时候他们之前的尴尬会散去一些，也许那时候Sulu的心碎会稍微平复。

也许那时候他们可以谈谈，看看最终一切是否能重回往日。

Sulu下定决心就这么干，有了主意让他稍微平静了一些，他挂上档系上安全带，开动了汽车。

“我注意到你最近住在剧场了。”Harrison过来的时候Sulu刚刚吃完最后一口早餐。他抬眼看了一下对面的人，完全把他当做空气面无表情地起身离开餐厅。

“嘿！我在跟你说话！”Harrison竟然跟了上来，Sulu继续走向后区，“至少你应该有点礼貌！”

这回Sulu猛地站住了，身后的Harrison狼狈地刹住了脚步，“这不关你的事Harrison，滚开。”

对方大概是被他阴沉的脸色吓到了，不自觉地退了半步，“你有什么问题Sulu？我只是发现Chekov这几天都没有来剧场，你不会是把他炒了吧？”

“我说过了，不。关。你。的。事。”Sulu一个字一个字用手指点着他说，“我没心情跟你聊天，你最好现在就从我眼前消失。”

“哈！看来八成是他把你炒了吧？”Harrison显然误解了他的怒气，他幸灾乐祸说着，“他早就该这么做了，跟你这个粗鲁，毫无礼貌可言又不知道欣赏他的老板，他迟早有一天要后悔。”

Sulu握住门把的手顿了一刻，他知道Harrison的话根本就没有听的必要，可是他还是忍不住想，Chekov现在是否后悔了？

“我还要感谢你Sulu，说不定现在我去找Chekov问他愿不愿意为我工作会事半功倍……”Harrison的话还没讲完就被半路卡在嗓子里，Sulu猛地把他抵在了墙上，小臂按在他的脖子上低声咆哮着，“离Chekov远点！别三番五次挑战我的底线Harrison，你会输的。”

“让我们来看看输的是谁？”Harrison也被激怒了，他用力打开他的手臂，“你少自作多情，我猜Chekov对你根本没有兴趣。”

Harrison的话像一拳重击打在Sulu的腹部，震得他全身都疼。

“如果你想要打架，那么你最好知道我迫不及待想揍你的脸。”他咬紧牙关怒声说着。

“你以为你是什么？给别人付钱就能占着不放？亚洲人，你想打过我还是先回家多吃两口奶吧！”

走廊里已经有人注意到他们的争执，并试着过来拉开他们，有人从后面拉住了Sulu的胳膊而Harrison也被人抱住了腰。Sulu想挣开束缚，这是Harrison自己找上门来的不是么，这个罪魁祸首，他想，如果没有他，我怎么会落入如此地步？

“说话注意点！你别以为全世界都跟你一样Harrison，你想干什么我很清楚，不过我劝你别妄想了，Chekov跟你根本不是一类人。”

“你装什么清高？”Harrison嘴角露出讥讽的笑容，“别以为我不知道你和Marcus那点事，把别人夹在中间当挡箭牌，你也就这点能耐。”

“见鬼……”Sulu挣开一只拳头，“你什么都不知道！”

“快住手！Mr. Sulu！”

有点沙哑的叫声从人群中传来，是Chekov的声音，Sulu回头的如此之快让他觉得自己的脖子都要扭断了。

Chekov挤进几个人之间，他拉住Sulu的胳膊皱着眉的样子看起来并不高兴，但他的声音却比以往更轻，“别这样Hikaru，我们还有别的办法解决。”

我们有？Sulu有点疑惑地看着他，Chekov转身看向Harrison，“很抱歉Mr. Harrison，我们之后再聊。”

Sulu不满他的道歉，但Chekov牢牢拉着他的胳膊往人群外走，就像每一次护送他走出灯光闪耀的地方。

Sulu知道自己只能毫无抵抗地跟着他。

“你住在哪里？”Chekov低声问着，Sulu的脑袋还因为之前的争吵和Chekov的出现有点呆滞，他反应了几秒，“哦，跟我来。”

“你们差点打起来，为什么？”关上门口后Chekov转身皱着眉问。

“他来找茬，”Sulu耸耸肩，“试图激怒我，他成功了。”

“为了什么？”

“他……”Sulu靠在桌边，“Harrison认为你跟他是一种人，就为了这个他值得我见他一次揍他一次。”

Chekov沉默地看着他，看得Sulu有点心慌，该死Chekov一定气坏了，他又在大庭广众之下因为私人恩怨跟Harrison闹起来了，如果在公演之前被媒体抓到什么捕风捉影的事儿一定会影响到整个公演的质量。

“我知道我不该这么冲动，”Sulu举手捂住眼睛，“上帝幸亏你来了，如果我今天揍了他的脸导演一定会被我气死。可你不知道他说了什么Chekov，他甚至觉得你会去为他工作，那个混蛋！”

“我不会为他工作，”Chekov安静地回答，他的冷静让Sulu的后背窜起莫名的惧意，“但是我也不认为我适合继续留在这里了。”

空气凝固了，Sulu张了张嘴，“你说不适合是什么意思？”

Chekov耸了耸肩，“我在这里对你没有好处，还有你和Harrison之间的关系……总之一切都变得不对劲儿了。”

“所以你决定炒了我？”Sulu紧紧握着桌边，Harrison的话像诅咒一样在他耳边回响，“你后悔为我工作了？”

Chekov的眼睛猛地瞪圆了，“我没有这么说！我……我仍然非常乐意为你工作Sir，但也许不是现在，至少不是在你和Harrison在工作关系中的时间里。”

Sulu稍微放松下来，他弓着背沮丧地望着地面，“我不希望变成这样，我希望我们还是像原来一样，什么都没有变。”

Chekov咬紧嘴唇，他摇摇头，“没有什么是不会改变的，有些改变也许是必要的，比如你对我的看法。”

看法？Sulu皱起眉头，他对Chekov的看法让Chekov感到不满了？

“无论如何，我会跟Janice解释清楚，让Darwin尽快过来接替我，”Chekov叹了一口气，“也许等一切过去以后，我们应该谈谈。”

7\. （下）  
Chekov走过去握住门把手，但又停下打开了肩包，“你没有拿走喉糖和肩枕，我听到你晚上回房间了……照顾好自己，我注意到你的黑眼圈，别为了那天晚上的事儿影响到你，好好休息，好么？”

他把手里的东西放在桌上，准备转身离开。

Sulu一把抓住了他的手腕，“如果你不想影响我，那么就别用这种态度对待我。”

“什么？”Chekov被他的凶狠吓了一跳，但Sulu管不了那么多了，Chekov以为他自己在做什么？Sulu正努力忘记这一切，试图在他面前收起自己所有的心碎，而当事者却还不断地散播着他的体贴，就好像Sulu每一次的误解都是假象一样。

“如果你不想让我一次次误会你，就收起你的关心！我对你的看法有什么问题Chekov？让你一次次这么对待我？我哪里做的不对让你觉得我的感情可以被随意玩弄？”Sulu几天以来积攒的怒火和痛苦全部爆发了，“别跟我玩儿捉迷藏！你从不说出你的心里话难道对我很公平么？”

“因为我说出来只会让你失望。”

“哦，”Sulu怒极反笑，“我还以为我的失望还不够多呢，你愿意再来点？”

他的语气也激怒了Chekov，“你让我说什么好？你希望我和Harrison不一样，我该怎么告诉你？我跟他是一类人？”

“你什么？”Sulu挑起眉毛以为自己听错了，但Chekov没有解释，“从我第一天知道你讨厌Harrison开始我就明白，你总有一天也会用这种态度对我，你让我怎么办？然后你……你就吻了我，我还想问你在想什么，你是被Harrison的态度搞得脑袋坏了么？还是你觉得我是你跟Harrison之间的战利品，我乖乖听谁的话，谁就赢了？”

“你到底在说什么？”Sulu目瞪口呆地看着他，“我为什么会用对待Harrison的态度去对待你？”

“Боже мой Hikaru！因为我是gay！”Chekov的声音提高了一整个八度，他挫败的喊声像蘑菇云般在房间内炸开，Sulu怔住了。

“现在你明白了？”Chekov看起来像是要把话语全部碾碎般紧咬着牙关，他的怒火安静地燃烧着，像一只随时会横冲直撞的野兽。

“你是gay，”Sulu无意识地重复，“但这并不是你生气的原因。”

“当然不是，是因为你吻了我，”Chekov的声音有些发抖，“你能明白这有多残酷么，你吻了我，然而你并非出于真心。”

“我……并非出于真心？”Sulu感觉自己变成了复读机。

Chekov瞪着他，终于跟泄了气的皮球一般，紧绷的肩膀瘫了下来，“你恨Harrison，这几乎说明了一切。”

“我不知道，我恨Harrison到底怎么了？”

Chekov不可思议地看着他，仿佛这是世界上最简单的逻辑而Sulu竟然无法理解。“你开始恨Harrison从我告诉你他是gay的那天起，你恨同性恋Hikaru。”

Sulu半张着嘴，想起那天Chekov的话。

_那是谁，Sulu从舞台上走下来，他撅嘴朝Harrison的方向努了努，Chekov顺着他撅嘴的方向看了一眼，John Harrison，演员，他最近有一档超智商类节目很红。_

_是个怪人，Sulu眯起眼睛，讲话令人不舒服。_

_额，Chekov犹豫了一下，他是gay。_

_Sulu心不在焉地耸耸肩，离他远点。_

“你觉得我跟他合不来是因为他是gay？”Sulu有点混乱，但是他仅存的智商抓住了最重要的线索，“所以你认为我会……用那样的态度对待你？”

如果Sulu理解的没错，如果从头开始就是个误会，是不是说他还有机会？

俄裔青年低着头不肯看他，“我不知道Hikaru，你对我非常好，所以我希望有一天当你知道我喜欢男人的时候不会太失望，我甚至希望我们可以做一辈子的朋友。”

“我在想……”

“请让我说完，”Chekov请求他，“我不知道我下次是否有勇气说出这些话……我梦到过无数次亲吻你的画面，但我只是假装自己从未有过这些感情，因为我无法想象你知道我是这样一个人的时候，你是否会感到……恶心。我非常害怕，害怕到会做噩梦，但是醒来后我又矛盾地希望不用再隐藏自己的感觉。然后你吻了我，我想你大概是因为我夹在你和Harrison的战争中让你把你的情绪都搞混了，没错我是想要这个，”他自嘲地笑了一声，“但不是这样，不是在你讨厌gay的情况下还如此错误地对待我。”

“你想吻我？”Sulu呆呆地问。

“我……”Chekov的手在空中无意义地挥了几下，“我一定是疯了才跟你说这些。”

Sulu大步迈近他，近得呼吸都拂过了对方的脸颊，“我说真的，Pavel，告诉我我对你不是没有意义，告诉我你喜欢我。”

Chekov看着他，透明的蓝绿色眼睛对上Sulu的深褐色，痛苦和绝望彼此碰撞，Chekov屈服了，“是的，我喜欢你。”

这一次Sulu毫不犹豫地紧紧用自己的嘴唇贴上了对方的，他的胸口被好几种感情同时击中，像是要被撕裂了。但嘴唇相接的感觉好得将他牢牢固定在原地，就好像对面这个贴着他的卷发青年是他的船锚，紧紧拴着他的灵魂。

他很快放开了Chekov，而Chekov呆若木鸡地看着他，完全没理解发生了什么事。

“你为什么觉得我会亲一个我不喜欢的人？”Sulu的手抚上他的脸颊，“你以为我和Harrison的争吵是为了什么，因为我厌恶他是gay？”

“但是……”Chekov的反驳声被Sulu嘘了回去。

“耶稣在上Pavel Chekov，”他颤抖着轻笑了一声，“你非要把我折磨发疯不可，我恨Harrison是因为，在你告诉我他是gay的那场节目上，他告诉我 他要约你出去，和你来一发。”他用手指在空中做出引号，“原话，而我气疯了。”

_看看你的助理，Harrison凑过来跟Sulu说话，他简直像个对自己的魅力一无所知的单纯学生，我迫不及待想看看他在床上的样子，我要去约他来一发，希望你不介意。_

_虽然他的表情看上去一点也不像需要Sulu的意见。_

“所以我才说你不是他那一类人，不管他是不是gay，Harrison是个到处发情的混蛋。”想起Harrison当时的样子Sulu皱起眉头，“我承认我对他有很大偏见，他愿意到处睡人是他的事儿。但当他说要去约你……要不是在台上，我发誓会直接揍他。”

Chekov很显然意识到他说的是真的，“所以十几天你们就差点打起来，两次。”

“没错。”

“当你说喜欢我……你是指真的，那种喜欢？”Sulu靠得太近，看得到他眼中闪烁的紧张和希望，Chekov的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛害怕说的大声一点这一切就会像泡沫一样破。“是真的，”Sulu回答，“是那种你把我推出房门然后我一个星期都睡不好，以为我的整个人生都毁了的那种喜欢。”

Chekov被逗乐了，他嘴角卷起小小的微笑，就好像海浪一般翻涌过Sulu的心。“我也没有睡好，如果能让你感觉好受点。”

“能看出来，”Sulu的指腹在他的眼睛下画圈，“嗓子比我还哑。”

被碰触的青年咧开嘴，“就有点好奇，你当时是怎么回答他的？”

这回Sulu忍不住脸红了，“你确定要知道？没什么大不了的要么就算了…哦好吧你确定要知道……我告诉他他应该离你远点，因为you are not available。”

Chekov的眼睛因为这答案睁得更大了，Sulu有点不好意思，“对不起擅自这么说，你不会生气吧？”

“Ai，我觉得可以接受，”Chekov的嘴快裂到耳根了，“只是想确定一下，我有主儿了，那是什么时候的事儿？”

Sulu靠过去鼻尖贴上了鼻尖，“一直是的，不过如果你想确定，现在怎么样？”

“现在很好，不可能比现在更好了，”Chekov飞速说着仿佛害怕对方改变主意，“我是不是在做梦？又一个梦？我突然得到了所有我想要的东西，这根本不可能……”

“嘘……”Sulu摇摇头，“闭嘴Pavel。”

他再一次吻住了Chekov，而这一次Chekov闭上了眼睛。

他们吻的又温柔又缓慢，嘴唇彼此相交，轻柔的呼吸拍打在对方的脸上。Chekov紧紧靠在Sulu身上，Sulu以为他可以一直这样吻着他，直到永远。

当他们轻轻分开时Chekov用舌尖舔了一下他的下唇，好像刚刚品尝到了一杯好酒般发出陶醉的声音，“Hikaru……”

哦上帝。

Sulu的脚尖都收紧了。他猛地撞上了Chekov的嘴，而Chekov，他的好男孩，就好像能洞悉他每一个想法似的毫不犹豫地张开了自己的双唇。

这个吻突然变得像天体相撞般有力而火星四溅，当他们的舌头纠缠在一起时Sulu忍不住发出了一声低吟。这感觉实在是该死的好，不只是因为这些缠绕和舔舐——虽然已经足以让他头脑空白——更是因为这一次他有Chekov的回应和接纳。

他轻轻吸吮了伸进自己嘴里的柔软舌尖，得到了一声几乎美妙的声音。Chekov尝起来比他想象的还要好百倍，他忍不住咬了一下那舌尖，这回Chekov的手滑到了他的胯部，用力将两人的下体按在了一起。

“Fuck……”Sulu中断了吻低声诅咒着，才发现自己的手已经伸进了对方的衣服里，上下摩挲着火热的皮肤。

“如果你敢停下……”Chekov喘着气倒在他肩膀上，Sulu低低笑了几声，“我不会停下任何可以吻你的机会，但是也许我们该慢慢来……哇哦！”

他被Chekov按倒在了床上，而身上的人显然已经开始急不可耐地脱Sulu的上衣了。

“等等……Pavel！”Sulu很快被扒掉了上衣，他试着挣扎不过当Chekov脱光自己上身跟他贴在一起并继续将舌头塞进他的嘴里后他还是放弃了挣扎。

他们肌肤贴着肌肤，Chekov有点坚硬的腹部在Sulu的身上摩擦滑动，这让他身下的人简直要发疯了。Sulu已经半硬了，他按住身上的人并用力向上顶去，这一次Chekov扬起了下巴发出了一声巨大的呻吟。

“shhhhhh……”Sulu拉下他的头轻轻吻了一下，“我喜欢你的声音，但不喜欢跟别人分享。”

“我需要你，碰我Hikaru……”Chekov脸上布满红晕，“我想要这个太久了，久得再也忍不住了，我保证不会出声，行么。”

他的保证几乎让Sulu丧失理智，Sulu紧紧抱住他翻身将他压在身下，“我知道Pavel，我也是，一直都是，做梦都想要……”Chekov因为他的话难耐地扭动着，然而Sulu紧紧压着他，“但是我更想要我们慢慢来，好么？”

身下的人继续挣扎了两下不动了，Sulu注意到他扭开头时纠结的表情。

“嘿，”Sulu松开了他，用手轻轻捋开他卷翘的浏海露出丰满的额头，“怎么了？你不喜欢慢慢来？还是我哪里做的不对？”

“这很好……只是，如果下次……你不想…”Chekov勉强从嗓子里挤出两个词儿，然后Sulu懂了。

“你确实知道我们还会有下一次下下一次和之后很多很多次，对吧？”

Chekov张了张嘴，最终闷闷地说，“我不知道，但起码我们会有这一次。”

Sulu叹了一口气起身朝他伸出一只手，“起来Pavel，我们需要谈谈。”

“或者没有。”Chekov拉着他坐起来，慌张地看起来像是一只迷路的小动物，他过于用力地抓回自己脱下来的衣服，“我知道什么是谈谈，动动嘴，然后假装一切都没发生过。”

他听起来有点气急败坏，但准备穿上衣服的手被Sulu抓住了，Sulu把他的衣服重新扔走，“脱鞋，然后脱裤子。”

Chekov呆在原地，Sulu没有管他，只是自顾自地脱掉了衣服，掀开了床单钻了进去，然后向他伸出一只手，“快点Pavel，我来教你什么是谈谈，不过你得保证穿着内裤。”

他的催促让一脸懵懂的Chekov开始动手脱裤子，等他钻进床单里，Sulu顺手将胳膊塞在他脖子下面，然后把对方紧紧抱住。

“天哪你好热，”Sulu感叹着，“就像个小火炉似的。”

Chekov放松了一点，他把头靠在Sulu的肩窝，“我很抱歉Hikaru，我只是，我没有过长久的关系。”

“所以你认为我只是想要这一次？”

“我没这么说！”Chekov嘟嘟囔囔争辩起来，“但这确实有可能。”

“你对我没有信心。”

Chekov不说话了，Sulu叹了一口气，他后退一点对上Chekov的视线，“我想要慢慢来，是因为我不想我任何莽撞的行为毁了这一切。我们已经认识彼此好几年了，但也许我们可以走得更远，更稳定，而我假设你也想要一样的？”

见对方点点头Sulu暗自松了一口气，“性很容易Pavel，但你值得更好的。我想了解更多的你，或许先从一个昵称开始，或许我们可以先约会几次，散步，吃饭，说许多许多的话，如果你喜欢的话，我们可以像这样抱着聊天。”

“这听起来很……传统。”Chekov犹豫地说。

“老套至极，”Sulu自嘲，“但我保证比任何短暂的激情都好。”

“Da，”Chekov完全放松下来，“我想要……我是说，我喜欢这样，听起来完美。但我不知道怎么做，你能教我？”

Sulu露出一个大大的微笑，他亲吻了一下Chekov的额头，“相信我？”

“一直都是，”Chekov顿了一会又说，“你可以叫我Pasha，只有家里人这么叫我。”

“Pasha，”Sulu在舌尖上回味他的名字，“Pasha，我喜欢你的名字，愿意做我的男朋友么？”

“乐意效劳Hikaru，”Chekov凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，双腿和对方的交叠在一起，但他没有试图走得更远，“提醒一下，你还硬着呢，需要帮忙么？”

Sulu瞪着一脸无辜微笑的Chekov试着不要脸红，“你没有在帮忙Pavel！”

“嗨Harrison。”Sulu坐在Harrison的餐盘对面，对面的人瞬间僵硬了，“Sulu，怎么，想继续昨天的话题么？”

Sulu和善的微笑，“我是来道歉的，让我们和好吧怎么样，我不想因为和你的争吵影响到整个剧组。”

Harrison高深莫测地看了他一会，“如果你是来求饶的Sulu，我可以考虑一下，但你最好不要再试图插手我的事儿。”

“从没想过，”Sulu仍然摆着笑容，“除非那是我的事儿。”

“你什么意思？”

“我不是来跟你做朋友的Harrison，你要睡出外太空我都不在乎。之前你想要沾手Chekov，我也许算多管闲事，不过从今天开始，”Sulu向前凑了凑，微笑变得危险了一点，“这是我分内的事儿了，我想你大概能看出来。”

“看出来什么？”

Harrison还在状况外，Chekov走了过来，“你没有吃番茄Hikaru，你知道我会怎么说……哦，嗨Mr. Harrison，你们没有在……吵架吧？”

“我们一切都好Pavel，实际上我就是来跟Harrison和好的，对吧？”

Sulu冲Harrison抛出一个假笑，Harrison抽了两下嘴角转头看向他身后的人。

“嗨Chekov，今晚有空么，我知道这附近有个很棒的酒吧，我们可以去找点乐子。”

“听起来很棒，”Chekov笑了笑，“谢谢，但我今天有功课要做。”

“听着，如果你老板给你找麻烦……”

“不，我们很好，这是私事Sir，所以很抱歉。”

Sulu微笑着站起身，一只手状似不经意地攀上了Chekov的肩膀靠过去用足够让身边人听到的声音说，“你知道我其实可能会找点麻烦。”

Chekov耳尖瞬间红了，他嘟起嘴责难地看了Sulu一眼，“你总是不肯吃蔬菜才是给我找麻烦。快走吧，等一下还要拍照。”

“你说了算长官，”Sulu攀着他离开桌子，“我猜你大概能看出来Harrison？”

Harrison瞪着他。

“看出来什么？”Chekov被Sulu捞着走远。Sulu笑着答了一句，换来对方一记警告的轻推。

他知道Harrison看着呢。

END


End file.
